Autumn's Wynter
by KissedWithFire
Summary: It's Autumn's first day at Wynter High after transfering from Hearst and already everything seems to be going pear shaped. After a tall, dark stranger helps her out in a sticky situation, how will this complicate things at Wynter High? [HSS FF] [AUTUMNXJULIAN]
1. Chapter 1 - The Incident

Chapter One - The incident.

"Coach Carter, there's some chick in the dude's locker room!"

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"I'm new! I... I got a bit lost..." A short, petite brunette cried out, covering her face and averting her eyes from the large amount of topless male students.

_This is not happening. This cannot be happening._

"She just wants to take a look at this eye candy!" A tall blonde lad mused, strutting about in front of her and throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"She's kinda cute, maybe we should let her stay?" Another said, eyeing her up and down.

Autumn stood glued to the spot. Her face flushed scarlet as the testosterone in the room increased. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists and hoped that the ground would just swallow her up.

"Brent, dude. You really need to put your fins away. You're traumatising the poor girl. Hey, kid, are you okay?"

Autumn looked up, her eyes wide with fear. A gentle, smiling face met her gaze. He was tall with black hair and soft brown eyes.

"I'm Julian. Come on, let's get you out of here and away from these vultures. What class are you supposed to be in?"

"Um.. gym class..."

"I take it you're meant to be in the girl's locker room, right?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head and grinning at her.

She nodded shyly. Julian remained assertive and easily cleared the circle of guys. He lead her out, slowly placing his hand at the small of her back.

"I just transferred to Wynter High this morning. I don't really know my way around yet. I don't even know how I ended up in there... I just... I just..."

"Hey, hey it's okay. We're all goofballs on our first day. Just relax, I'll show you there."

"Thank-you. I found my way to Biology this morning just fine, honest! I must have just... taken a wrong turn or something."

"Hey, it's okay. I couldn't find the library for a whole week when I first joined, I had to do my homework in the janitors closet!"

Suddenly the door flung open just inches from Julian's face. The walls rattled as a large figure thundered in.

"What's this I hear about a girl being in here?!" A loud voice boomed.

All the other guys stopped talking and turned their backs on Julian and Autumn sheepishly.

"That's Coach Carter." Julian whispered.

He was a stocky man with a bald head and narrow, blue eyes. He was sweating in the summer heat and wore a crumpled white t-shirt and blue shorts. He also looked angry. Very,_ very_ angry.

"YOU!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Autumn.

Panic rose in her throat like bile as her feet refused to move. There was no denying that he was an incredibly intimidating man. She tried to control her breathing, but Julian's hand on her back was only making it more difficult.

"Coach Carter, you need to chill."

Julian stood his ground. His stance against an authoritative teacher made Autumn blush. He had only met her 2 minutes ago and yet, here he was, stood tall against a scary looking man, defending her. He straightened his back as his hand manoeuvred around her shoulder, causing Autumn to flinch under his touch.

"Do not tell me to chill, young man. What is she doing in here? You know girls are not permitted in this room, under any circumstances. If you lie to me, you will be in big trouble, Julian!"

"She's a new student, Coach. She got a bit lost. I was just showing her out."

Coach Carter glared at Autumn. He lunged forwards and grabbed her roughly by the arm, forcing her to walk alongside him.

"You're coming with me." He uttered, tugging her along mercilessly.

"Julian!" Autumn squeaked, feeling completely helpless.

"Coach, you can't do this, just let her explain!"

"Not another word, Julian. The principle will be dealing with this. I want ALL of you to do 20 laps of the field when I'm gone. If I find out any of you are slacking, there will be consequences!"

Julian backed down and gave Autumn a sympathetic smile. Autumn smiled back, a tight knot forming in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from the sheer terror she felt being lugged about by a gym teacher, or if it was because of Julian. Coach Carter's grip on her skin didn't relent, and Autumn struggled to keep up with his long, powerful strides.

Autumn used the opportunity to look around Wynter High. It was a relatively new school situated between two huge strips of woodland. It had reached the media when some B-List celebrity had cut the ribbon, signifying the opening of the school a year ago. Autumn had remained at Hearst, but she had always longed for a new start. The main building was a crisp white and located near the entrance. The words Wynter High stood proudly in great gold letters on top of the main gate. The open fields were maintained well and students from all walks of life filtered in and out of different classrooms. So far, her first morning there had gone well, up until now...

"S-sir... I only transferred this morning... I didn't mean-"

"Quiet. You'll be dealing with Mr Harley, young lady. If he finds out you're lying, you'll be in detention for the rest of the term."

Autumn remained silent for the rest of the walk, too terrified to speak up or protest her innocence.

"Sit there." He ordered, as they approached a small office opposite Wynter High's main hall. He pointed to a seat next to a pretty, dark haired girl. Autumn lowered her eyes and sat down as Coach Carter barged in to Mr Harley's office.

The room she sat in was small and quaint, with mahogany seats and a beige interior. Various achievements and photos of students were plastered all over the walls.

"So, what did you do?" A voice quipped, breaking the silence.

"I er..."

"It's okay, you can tell me. I wont say anything."

Feeling vulnerable, Autumn held her bag tightly to her chest. She looked at the ground as tears formed in her eyes.

"I accidentally went into the boy's locker room."

"_Oh. Em. Gee_. Shut-up!"

"I didn't mean it, I-"

"That. Is. Epic! Tell me everything! Are all the boys hot? Who had the best six pac? Was Ezra in there? Were any of them naked?"

"I er.. I didn't really look.."

"You sneaked into the boy's locker room and didn't look? Girl, you are so lying!"

"It was an accident..."

"Oh, really?"

"I... I was a bit lost I guess... I'm new to the Wynter High."

The girl cocked her head and raised a suspicious eyebrow. Autumn turned her head to face her. She was on the edge of her seat with her hands clasped together. She had pretty features, soft, hazel eyes, dark skin and long, wavy hair.

"Wait a second, are you the girl who transferred from Hearst High?"

"That's me."

"Squee! A new student! I'm Payton! Payton Steele."

"I'm Autumn Brooks..."

Before she could continue, Payton had wrapped her arms around her and was hugging her tightly. She smelt like peppermint and her giggle was infectious. Autumn couldn't help but smile as she hugged her back.

"We are SO going to be besties! Well, once we get out of here anyway."

"Well, why are you here?" Autumn quizzed.

Payton rolled her eyes and applied a layer of lip gloss.

"Ugh. Our gym teacher is a total, freakin' COW. She's like, the male equivalent of Coach Carter. But like, in a bra. And with actual hair on her head. She was being SO unreasonable."

"What did she do?"

"Well, I got this _SUPER_ cute manicure yesterday. French tips with diamanté hearts, ya' see..."

Payton waved her dazzling finger nails in Autumn's face. Autumn blinked and looked down at her own nails. They were plain, chipped and painted in a mediocre shade of green.

"Oh, don't worry babe. We can like, totally have a sleepover at mine and I'll paint yours for you! But yeah, anyway. She wanted us to play football. _FOOTBALL!_ And I was like, um, no way am I rolling around on the grass when these nails are _so_ perfect. And she was just being totally unreasonable and told me my attitude was terrible or something and well, here I am."

Autumn raised her eyebrows and pondered how Payton spoke so fast or how she even managed to breathe at all.

"That... That sucks..." She said quietly, offering Payton a little smile.

"I know, right? Ugh, it's whatever. My mom is like besties with Mr Harley so I should probs get off quite easily."

"Good luck."

Payton grinned and faced Autumn before grabbing her hands. Her sudden touch startled Payton and she looked up with wide, viridescent eyes.

"So... Have you seen any cute guys yet?" Payton mused, completely changing the subject.

"I've only been here less than three hours."

"So? Three hours is plenty of time to spot a cute guy."

"I guess there were a few... I didn't really look when I was in the locker room in all honesty. I was too embarrassed."

"You're going to be quite the legend when I write about this on my blog! The new girl is at Wynter High for less than a day and she's already seen half the guys topless!"

"Don't you dare write that! It wasn't like that, I-"

Payton threw her head back laughing and poked Autumn playfully on her arm.

"Autumn, I'm messing. I'm seriously impressed though."

"Thanks... I think?"

"You should totally give all the guys a tally on who was the hottest on a scale of one to ten and-"

"That's quite enough, Miss Steele."

The girls turned their head to see two figures looming by the door. One was Coach Carter and the other was a tall, broad man in a blue, pinstripe suit.

"Miss Brooks, could you join me in the office for a moment?"

Autumn stood up shyly. She looked down at Payton for reassurance.

"Good luck, babes. Try not to get killed on your first day." She whispered.

_Gee, thanks. Very reassuring._

Autumn made her way to Mr Harley's office. Looking up at the two men, she noticed Coach Carter glaring at her. He excused himself and Mr Harley welcomed her into to his office with a flick of his wrist. As she stumbled in, he shut the door behind her.

_Here goes nothing..._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Midge

Mr Harley's office was small, yet cosy, with soft magnolia walls and gold furnishings. The sofa was a pale white and his desk was messy in a way that for some reason, really made Autumn smile. He had numerous photos of himself and a beautiful woman frolicking on some obviously tropical beach, and a little box of tissues propped up against a bouquet of peach coloured roses that sat on the desk. It was anything but scary, and Autumn tapped her feet together, suddenly aware that this office was more like someone's living room.

"Come in, Miss Brooks. Take a seat."

Autumn stepped in shyly like the lost schoolgirl she was. Mr Harley smiled gently and gestured her to sit down. He was an older man with greying hair and twinkling, green eyes. He looked sharp and professional as he sat down behind a giant, wooden desk and adjusted his tie. Autumn sat down nervously, aware that he was watching her.

"Good afternoon Miss Brooks."

"G-good afternoon, Sir."

"I didn't quite expect you to be in trouble so quickly, this must be a record among my students."

"Am I in trouble?"

He chuckled lightly before regaining composure.

"Miss Brooks, Coach Carter seems to think that you were messing about in the boy's locker room. He was pretty adamant that you were lying to him. Is that correct?"

"No, sir. I had just finished my previous lesson and meant to go into the girl's locker room. I didn't know where I was going, honest!"

Mr Harley adjusted his seat and leant forward on his desk to read over some notes. He thumbed over a couple of pages and flicked through them nonchalantly. The familiar sound of a ticking clock echoed throughout the room and Autumn fidgeted in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Miss Brooks, I am a very busy man."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, I'm going to be straight with you and say that I don't believe for one second that you would jeopardise your probation here at Wynter High."

"No, Sir."

"I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt and issue you a verbal warning. Should you need help finding a classroom again in the near future, please don't hesitate to ask me, any teacher, or a member of the student government. I'm sure they will be more than happy to help a new student."

"Yes, Mr Harley. Thank-you, so much!"

"Don't mention it, Autumn. I'd like to apologise on behalf of Coach Carter, he can be a little... burly with his methods and I have already had words with him on the matter."

Autumn smiled up at him and nodded, showing her appreciation silently.

"You're free to go."

"Thank-you, Mr Harley."

"Oh, Autumn?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I don't want to see you in this office again, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr Harley." Autumn said through a relieved sigh.

"Could you fetch Miss Payton Steele and ask her to come in?"

"Yes, Sir."

Autumn closed the door and Payton leaped out of her seat with wide eyes. She grabbed Autumn's shoulders and inspected her face with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes-"

"Did he shout at you? Did you cry? What did he say? Are you like, expelled or something?"

"No, he-"

"Is he calling your parents? Did you tell him you were new? Oh wait, he's the principle, I'm sure he'd know that already-"

"Payton, I-"

"I wonder if you'll be the first girl to be kicked out on their first day."

"PAYTON."

"What?"

"Take a breather! It went fine. I'm not being kicked out. He was nice. He let me off with a verbal warning."

"Girl, you are so lucky. See, he likes to think he's this big, scary man when really he's just a pussy-cat and-"

"Ahem, Miss Steele. We meet again, I see." A deep voice interrupted.

Payton shot an exasperated look at a giggling Autumn and sighed dramatically.

"When you're quite finished."

"Yes Sir, I'm coming, Mr Harley."

Autumn gave her a little wave and turned on her heel to continued down the hall. A loud bell signified the start of lunch and students came pouring out of their classrooms. She looked across the sea of faces in hope of recognising someone, but as everyone bustled past her, she clutched her bag close to her chest and began to walk towards the school field.

"Autumn, wait up!"

Autumn glanced around her to see Julian lightly jogging up to her. He looked sweaty from running and was in a fitted white t-shirt and shorts. Autumn stopped as he caught up to her. He put his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply.

"Hey kiddo, how did it go?" He asked, smiling at her nervously, searching her face for any sign of emotion.

"You... You remember my name?"

"Sure I do, silly. I don't think anyone is going to forget the girl who wondered into the boy's locker room on their first day any time soon, I'm afraid."

Autumn groaned and hid her face with her hands as she blushed furiously.

"It... It went okay actually."

"Ah, Mr Harley is soft as old boots really.

"Yeah, I got let off with a verbal warning. Thankfully he took my side over Coach Carter's."

"Well, you're a lucky girl. We had some girl called Koh join last year, and she smashed every single mirror in the school. He was lenient with her, but I was worried he wouldn't believe you after that incident."

Julian nodded towards a girl leaning against a locker and playing some game on her mobile phone. She had jet black hair, dark smoky eyes and wore an oversized band tee tucked into ripped, black denim shorts.

"Speak of the devil." Julian uttered, averting his eyes from Koh's direction.

"Is that her?" Autumn whispered.

"Uh-huh. She's nice... sorta'... You probably shouldn't get on her bad side though. I would also probably look the other way when we walk past, I swear she can smell fear."

Autumn giggled and the pair made their way to the field.

"You heading outside?"

"I was going to sit on the field... You aren't gonna' change?"

Julian looked down at his attire and shrugged.

"Meh, I have football practise after school anyway, I'll just change later."

Julian was greeted with a lot of smiles, various high fives from random students and a ton of girls fluttered their eyelashes as he strode past. Autumn gazed up at him, she felt secure and protected being with him.

"Hey, Julian..."

"Sup, midge?"

"Midge?"

"Well, yeah. You're tiny."

"I'm... tiny?!"

"Yup."

"We can't all be tall, y'know!"

"Lucky for you, I like short girls, midge."

She smiled as he grinned down at her. He had a full, hearty laugh that didn't quite match his cool exterior.

"Julian, I'm glad to see you, actually." She mused, feeling confident.

"Oh, really?" He said with a wink, bumping hips with her gently.

"Ugh, shut-up. I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier."

"Don't sweat it."

"I mean it, I really appreciate it."

He stopped in front of her and turned around. Autumn bumped into his chest and blushed furiously, taking a step back.

"Why did you stop?" She squeaked, looking down as to avoid making eye contact with him.

Suddenly, Julian bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Seriously, midge. Don't worry about it. We were all new once." He said through a smile, as he released her from the quick embrace.

"W-well... T-thanks.." She stammered, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

He smiled broadly at her and opened a white door, cocking his head as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. They found a spot under a tall tree near the edge of the field and sat down, basking in the deliciously warm summer breeze.

However, their peaceful lunch break was soon interrupted by a flustered vision of pink stomping towards them.

**"UGH."**

Autumn covered her eyes with her hands and smiled as she saw Payton making her way over.

"I am _SO_ pissed. He's given me a weeks worth of detention for 'sassing a teacher.' and apparently I need to work on my attitude or whatevs and-"

She paused, as she noticed Julian. He was leaning back on his hands and smiling at her.

"Hey, Payton."

"Oh... Hey Julian."

Payton glared at Autumn and back at Julian. Autumn shrugged and Payton sat down, careful not to crease her dress.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." She mused, opening her chic, white bag and taking out a sandwich.

"I saved her life, pretty much." Julian said, flexing his muscles.

Autumn rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"He's my hero, obviously..."

The trio continued to talk right up until the bell went for the start of afternoon lessons. Julian waved the girls off, promising to see them both soon. Payton and Autumn giggled as they gossiped about the day they had experienced.

Relief washed over Autumn when it was time to head home. The girls finished their chemistry lesson and walked out of the front entrance together.

"I'll meet you at the gates tomorrow morning, Autumn. Don't be late!" Payton said, waggling a perfectly manicured finger under Autumn's nose.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Autumn laughed, secretly thrilled that Payton wanted to hang out with her.

Running her hands over the smooth, marble gate, she looked up at the school and blinked, taking it all in. She had survived her first official day at Wynter High, more or less.

_So, my first day at Wynter High and I've already made two friends, seen half of my male classmates topless, and been sent to the Principle's office. I hope tomorrow is a little less adventurous..._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Monster

It was already Wednesday morning and the last couple of days had gone without a hitch. It had been two days since she had first joined Wynter High, and Autumn had already found herself starting to relax a little. Even after the boy's locker room incident. Payton was doing her best to make her feel welcome, and after introducing her to some other classmates, she felt confident that she would be just fine here. However as Autumn paced the halls that afternoon after the bell had rung to signify their lunch break, she found herself alone.

_5 minutes earlier..._

"_I'm really sorry I can't join you for lunch today, Autumn." Payton said with a sympathetic smile._

"_Hey, you gotta' do what you gotta' do."_

"_I know, I know. It's just, I feel bad! But I can't really put this meeting off any more."_

"_What's it for again?"_

"_Um, only the biggest party this school is ever gonna' have! Every thanksgiving, we throw this huge event in the main hall. All the girls wear pretty dresses and the guys all wear suits. There's music and DJ's and cake and nibbles and – squee! I'm so excited!"_

"_Can everyone come?"  
"Duh! All the students come. Even like, the goth kids and the nerds. It's like, a huge deal, and I get to plan everything!"_

"_Everything?"_

"_Okay, well, not everything. Elizabeth and Rashid, the student govs, they do all the boring stuff like ticket sales and pricing and blah blah blah, but basically I'm planning the most important part- the actual party!"_

"_That sounds amazing!"_

"_You're coming, right?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

_Payton scooped Autumn up into a hug and squealed loudly as she twirled her around. After several more hugs, and even more squeals, Payton hurried off to her meeting as fast as her little heeled ankle boots would let her. _

Autumn made her way throughout the lunch hall. Various groups of preps, jocks and musicians sat around circled tables eating and talking. She saw Harper and Zoe, the popular girls from her physics class that morning, however the table they sat at were full. Autumn gripped her sketchbook as her eyes darted around the room. She was about to head out onto the school field, when she saw an empty table near the corner of the hall.

Taking a seat and opening the little lunch box her father had prepared for her, she looked out of the giant open windows. It was a glorious day, the sky was a brilliant blue with clouds lazily strewn across the horizon. A gentle breeze was the only thing to disturb the sleepy haze of the summer afternoon. A circle of hipsters sat drinking coffee, a couple jock guys were tossing a football about on the field and a few slackers were lying flat on their backs with their knees up, enjoying their peaceful siesta.

"Autumn?"

Autumn could just about hear her name over the buzz of the canteen, and to her surprise, she saw Julian pacing across the hall to where she was sitting.

"Hey, Julian."

"You sitting alone? Where's Payton?"

"Yeah, I'm alone... Payton is helping to plan some sort of Thanksgiving ball and had a meeting with the student government. I er... I guess I don't have many other friends yet." She mused, glancing at the prep table.

"You're friends with Harper and Zoe and all that bunch?"

"Well, they were nice to me this morning in physics class."

Julian stared over at the girls, they were giggling and gossiping and flirting with a couple of his football team members.

"I didn't strike you as a preppy girl."

"I don't have to be a prep to be friends with them, right?"

"Well, I guess not, but they don't usually hang out with other cliques."

"Maybe I'll be the first."

"Maybe. Well, if not, you always have me, midge."

"Thanks, Julian."

"So, what are you doing?"

Autumn took a bite out of an apple and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eating."

"Eating is one of my favourite past times!"

"And people watching, I guess."

"That, too."

Autumn smiled up at him as Julian grabbed a spare seat and sat opposite her. He pulled out a protein bar and a banana and grinned as she eyed up his food.

"Coach has me eating super healthily these days. He said I was eating too much junk food. I just can't help it, I mean, have you tried the school's churros yet? And don't get me started on the ice cream..."

"Churros are pretty good."

"I know, the lunch lady has a soft spot for me, always pours on extra chocolate sauce! Mmmm, chooclate and cinnamon churros..."

"Try not to start drooling, Julian."

"I'll keep that in mind, midge."

"Y'know, they should make a churros flavoured protein bar."

"You need to pitch this idea to someone! Let's make it happen!"

Julian grinned and gazed at Autumn. She had bright, dazzling green eyes and a cluster of freckles scattered across her nose. She was so... _pretty. _He felt a tight knot in his stomach as he took in her gentle features. Gosh, she was more than pretty, she was down right_ beautiful_.

"You know, I've never even eaten a protein bar."

"You're not missing out on much, let me tell you. You wanna' try some?"

Julian offered Autumn a piece and she hesitated before reaching out to take it from his hand. Their fingers touched for a second, and the hairs on her body stood up as the electricity jolted through them.

"T-thanks.. Julian..." Autumn muttered shyly, taking a small bite.

Julian's heart was racing and he had no idea why. He had been sat opposite her this whole time and retained a cool composure, and yet, that touch had made him incredibly nervous.

"Pretty grim, right?" He said, clearing his throat.

"Ah it's not too bad. Would prefer a bar of chocolate though!"

"You and me both."

Julian stared at his hand and clenched his fist. Her touch felt like it was tattooed on his skin. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't like it one bit.

"Anyway, Autumn, I gotta go. Lunch is almost over and if I'm late for maths class one more time, my teacher will tell Coach Carter and I could get in trouble."

"Julian, we still have ten minutes yet."

"I'd er, rather be safe than sorry!"

He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, capturing the attention of a couple of drama students. They called his name cheerily and he smiled back before returning his attention to Autumn.

"I'll catch you later, right?"

"Sure thing. See you later, Julian."

"See ya' later, midge."

Autumn rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched him leave. He held such a self-assured presence, so much so, that many students, both male and female, stopped what they were doing just to take a look at him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and narrow hips and his walk was confident without being cocky. It was hard to _not_ pay any sort of attention to him. As he left, many of the girls waved girlishly to him, and he received numerous high fives from several students. Autumn couldn't help but watch in fascinated awe. She had always wondered what it was like to be so beloved.

"Hello."

Autumn blinked, snapping out of her daydream as she straightened her posture. A pretty blonde was sitting opposite her.

"Er, hey. Are you one of Payton's friends?"

"You could say that. You're Autumn, right?"

"That's me."

"The new kid? Who transferred from Hearst High?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm Mia."

"It's nice to meet you Mia-"

"And let me just say, if I ever catch you talking to MY boyfriend ever again, I will make sure you're back at Hearst faster than you could ever imagine."

"I... I..."

"I know all about what happened there. That you were a social outcast. That no one liked you. We wouldn't want those rumours about you getting out now, would we?"

"I didn't know-"

"Save your excuses, _sweetie_. I saw the way you were looking at him, flirting with him."

"I didn't, I swear-"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, I don't know you-"

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Julian. Is. _Mine_."

"We were just talking-"

"I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to say. You're a nobody, and you will always be a nobody."

"I don't-"

"Listen, _Autumn_. Stay away from Julian, or I **will** make your life a living hell."

With that, Mia stood up and glared at Autumn before making her way out of the canteen. Autumn looked around her but no one had seemed to notice their conversation. Her eyes watered painfully till her cheeks were slick with tears. Determined that no one would see her cry, she packed her lunch box in her bag, collected her things and rushed out of the hall without giving anyone a second glance.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sleepover, part 1

"So, wait. Let me get this right. She just marched up to you like... like the Queen of England and accuses you of flirting with Julian?"

"Pretty much..."

Payton tutted and rolled her eyes before pulling Autumn into a gentle hug.

"Y'know, Mia thinks she's all that, when she isn't. I saw her pop a zit in the mirror once, like, the one in the girls bathroom, and she made me swear I'd never tell. In return, she set me up on a date with one of the super cute male cheerleaders, though I'm _pretty_ sure he batted for the other team, if you catch my gist."

Autumn chuckled and smiled up at Payton, before grabbing her spoon and digging into the huge tub of chocolate fudge ice-cream that was nestled on her lap.

"Are you ever gonna' share?" Payton pouted, shuffling closer towards Autumn.

"You bought the strawberry marshmallow flavour, you have to deal with the consequences."

"Ugh! I'll share it! Just give me a spoon full!"

"Nope. Chocolate fudge wins every time. Sorry, not sorry."

Payton stood up and jumped on Autumn playfully, wrestling the freezing cold tub out of her hands. The girls threw their heads back laughing and Autumn squealed as Payton tickled her.

"Mercy, mercy! Okay, I give in! You can have ONE scoop!"

"Yes! Victory to Payton, as always!"

"What-ever."Autumn mused as sat up again and handed over the prize.

After Payton had found Autumn crying in the girl's toilets after the

encounter with Mia, and had soothed her. The girls had become pretty

close very quickly. It was a Friday night, and she had taken up Payton's friendly offer of a sleepover. She had never been to one before, and wasn't sure what to expect, but so far, despite being nervous, the night had been pretty fun. Payton just had a way of making her feel welcome.

"You girls alright in there?" A soft voice questioned from downstairs.

"Yeah, Mom, just playing!"

"Okay, honey! Just let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, Mom."

Payton rolled her eyes again and closed the door. She looked girlie and sweet in a satin, white chemise with a baby pink dressing gown on top. Her long hair was divided into two plaits that fell over her shoulders. With glowing skin, and little makeup, she looked relaxed and effortlessly pretty.

"Your Mom seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, she's alright."

"Are you close with her?"

Payton nodded as she scooped a mouthful of chocolate fudge ice cream into her mouth. A slight smile played on her lips as she caught eye contact with Autumn.

"We weren't always close. I struggled to bond with her at first, y'know, after the adoption papers went through."

"Wait, what?" Autumn stared at her intently with wide, innocent eyes.

Payton cocked her head, sighed deeply and looked about her room as if she was searching her brain for something to say.

Payton's room was incredibly soft and cosy. It had cream walls that contrasted with a blush pink feature wall, a large, luxurious double bed in the centre of the room that was adorned with plush pillows of all shades of pink and purple, and a tremendous closet that was crammed to the brim with pretty clothes. An elegant floor length mirror faced opposite the bed and was draped in butterfly themed fairy lights. Photos of Payton with various people were plastered all over the walls along with a few posters of relevant pop stars. There was no denying that this room belonged to a teenager. It felt comfortable in a way that made Autumn smile to herself.

"Well... Yeah, I'm adopted."

"I... I had no idea, Payton."

"I just, figured you knew, seeing as I don't really look anything like my parents."

"I didn't really notice, sorry."

Payton shrugged and shoveled another scoop into her mouth.

"It's not a big deal, really. I was really young when it all happened."

"You don't have to tell me... if you're not comfortable or anything."

Payton shook her head and laid flat on her stomach, propping her elbows up on a dainty, crushed lilac pillow. Autumn joined her and smiled reassuringly.

"My parents died in a freak car accident when I was a baby. I was the only one to survive the crash. I don't remember them that much."

"Do you know much about them?"

"Not really. They were kinda like, hippy folk. They travelled around in a beat up BMW. I was an accident apparently. Probably explains why my middle name is Honey-Blossom."

"Shut-up!"

"It's true. My mom kept it, as like... a sign of respect, or something."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, my birth parents had no siblings, no family. It was like they only had each other. There were no next of kin that could take care of me."

"How did you end up here?"

Payton sighed and rested her head on a cushion. Autumn followed suit and the girls exchanged small smiles.

"In all honesty, I don't really remember. I was only about 3 years old. I went into a couple of foster homes for a while, until my Mom and Dad got started all the legal procedures to formally adopt me."

"I had no idea. Must have been hard for you all."

"Heh, you could say that. My Mom said I was a clingy kid."

"Well, that's to be expected."

"She did her best. She was amazing. She never once gave up on me. She taught me to cook and how to sing. She used to sing to me every night, and at weekends we'd bake to our hearts content. We'd make everything from fairy cakes, apple pies and let's not forget our famous red velvet cake."

"The one I had this evening?"

"Yup."

"With the swirls of thick, cream cheese?"

"Uh-huh."

"You have got to teach me how to bake that stuff, it was like heaven in my mouth!"

"Family recipe I'm afraid!"

Payton winked and tapped her nose with a sly grin.

"So... What about your Dad?" Autumn continued, shifting her arm so it sat under a pillow.

"He's awesome too. He threw parties for me, and all my friends from Kindergarten would come over and we'd play in the garden all summer long. They're pretty cool... I couldn't ask for better parents."

"Do you ever feel sad about your... well, your birth parents?"

"Not really. I didn't know my real folks. Well, as far as I'm concerned, Martin and Olivia are my real parents. They couldn't have a baby of their own, sadly. Both of them have defects which effected their fertility so it was a win-win for all of us. They've raised me to be who I am today."

Autumn gazed into Payton's eyes as she blinked back tears. It was clear that Payton cherished her family deeply. She shrugged lightly and raised her eyebrows at Autumn.

"So, enough about me... I wanna' know more about you, little miss secretive!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Meh, I don't know. Tell me about your family."

Autumn paused and sat up, reaching for the tub of ice cream that sat on Payton's side table. A photo of Julian and Payton in a silver frame caught her eye. He had his arm laced around her and she was smiling up at him.

"There's not much to tell."

"Autumn, this pillow may look soft, but I will start a ruthless pillow fight war with you if you don't spill the beans. Take this as your first warning."

"Okay, okay." Autumn chuckled, resuming her original position. "My Dad and I have always been pretty close. We had a great life. We ran a ranch that bred horses up in Louisville. We had a huge farm house, tons of space and rolling fields as far as the eye could see. I lived for those summers, just me and the horses and all the time in the world."

"What about your Mom?"

"She... She passed away a few years ago. She died in a car accident as well..."

"Ah, fudge. I'm sorry, Autumn, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Nah, it's okay. I can just about talk about it now."

"Still... I'm really sorry to hear about your Mom. Is it just you and your old man?"

"Nah. It was for a while. We had to sell a lot of the horses, as we couldn't cope on our own."

"Must have been tough."

"It was. My Dad has remarried now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The wedding was a few months ago. He was... A mess. A real mess, y'know, after the funeral. He met Charlotte on a road trip we made to visit his sister in California. We sold the ranch and moved here a year ago to be closer to Charlotte's work. I miss the ranch sometimes, but I'm not bitter any more. Seeing my Dad be in love again makes it worth it."

"You ever miss your Mom?"

"All the time."

Payton stayed silent for a while and the girls laid flat on their back, contemplating each other's childhoods.

"Y'know. We're not so different, you and I." Payton said eventually.

"Yeah. I guess not."

"I like... totally felt this instant connection with you when I first met you outside Mr Harley's office. I didn't wanna' say anything in-case you thought I was like, weird or whatever."

"Heh, I felt it too. You were the only one who wanted to hang out with me that day."

"How could I not want to hang out with the girl whose seen half of our year topless? You still owe me all the details, by the way."

Autumn hit Payton playfully with a lace trimmed pillow and turned to face her again.

"I guess, we were just meant to be-"

"Friends?"

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The girls linked their fingers and smiled at each-other.

_This feels like it'll be the start of something pretty special._


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sleepover, Part 2

"... And then, I got on the table, kicked the punch bowl over and pretended I was a cheerleader. It took like, three guys to get me down."  
"Woah. Payton, that's... insane."  
"Yup. Then I threw up all over Mia's shoes. She was _soo_ pissed, but I just subtly reminded her about the zit-popping incident and she just stormed off."  
"You puked over Mia's shoes?!"  
"Haha. Oh yeah! Well, that's the story of the first time I ever sneaked vodka from my Mom's cupboard."  
"Did you get in trouble?"  
"Oh yeah. My folks were furious. I wasn't allowed to throw another party for like, a whole_ MONTH._"  
"Was it worth it?"  
"To see the look on Mia's face as I ruined her $500 vintage, _Prada_ sandals? Every time."

Payton smirked proudly and polished off the remaining ice cream from the tub that was nestled in her lap. Autumn stared at her wide-eyed before erupting in a fit of laughter.

"What can I say? I'm just a legend."  
"Or a giant idiot?"  
"That too!"

Payton grinned and handed the empty ice-cream carton to Autumn. She set it down gently on the bedside table, knocking the framed photograph of Payton and Julian. Picking it up slowly, she looked down on the photo and smiled.

"How long have you known Julian?"

Payton leaned against the headboard and looked deep in thought for a split second. She took the frame from Autumn's hands and studied it.

"Heh, this photo is pretty old. I've known Julian since like, _forever._"  
"Forever?"  
"Well, since we were little kids."

She ran a finger over the photo and a warm smile crept on her lips. Autumn sat cross-legged and nudged closer towards her so she could take a closer look.

The photo was taken in bright daylight and the pair were at the beach. Payton was in a pink and white polka-dot bikini and Julian stood tall in a white t-shirt and board shorts. They were both flashing peace signs and grinning at the camera.

"This was taken a year ago, our parents are like, super besties and we go on day trips like this all the time."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh. Ever since his little sister was born."  
"Julian has a little sister?"

Payton nodded and placed the photo frame down gently.

"Yeah. It's how we met I suppose."  
"Oh?"  
"Well, when Julian's Mom was pregnant with her, there were a ton of complications. They had just moved into the neighbourhood when my Dad threw a big garden party to welcome them. They came along after some persuasion and well, our families have never been apart since."  
"So, what happened with his sister?"  
"Well, Julian was just a kid, so my parents would look after him while his folks went to all the hospital appointments, and trust me, there were a lot of appointments."  
"That must have been hard."  
"Julian and I were too young to understand at the time. I didn't really mind, because it meant I got to see him all the time. Eventually his Mom went into labour nearly two months early, she had to be taken in for an emergency caesarian. It was all touch and go. They... They had no idea if Julian's Mom or the baby would make it at one point. I guess that's why they called her Hope."

Autumn remained quiet for a while and relaxed on her back with her arms above her head. She could hear Payton's Mom humming away merrily downstairs.

"You must have been scared."  
"I didn't really understand it all at the time... Julian and I were just kids. I remember my folks being pretty frantic once, they never left the living room in case the phone rang."  
"Your Mom didn't mind Julian staying over all the time?"  
"Not at all. Like I said, Martin and Olivia both love kids. In fact, they usually insisted. When Hope was first born, Julian stayed with us for like, a month. It was the start of summer, and most nights, we slept in a tent outside. We would stay up like and share ghost stories with popcorn and marshmallows. He was scared, about his Mom and everything. Especially about Hope. I guess it was the start of a pretty awesome friendship. I went to the hospital with him once a few weeks after she was born and you should have seen the look on his face. He doted on her immediately."  
"So, his Mom and Hope, they're... okay?"  
"Yeah. They both recovered really well. Doctors were surprised at Hope's recovery. I was kinda' sad when Julian said they were coming home, because I knew that he would be going as well."  
"Are you good friends with her?"  
"Who? Hope?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, she's cool. She's a little quiet and a couple years younger than me, but we hang out every now and then. She's like the little sister I never had. I always give her advise on boys and clothes. I'm sure Julian will introduce her one day if you get to know him better."

Autumn sighed at the sound of Julian's name. Out of all of the topless boys in the locker room, he had been the only one she hadn't been able to take her eyes off. Then, a vision of blonde entered her mind, and Mia's warning rung in her ears.

"So, you and Julian, you never like, I don't know... Had a thing?"

Payton raised her eyebrows and smirked at Autumn.

"No. Never. He's like my brother. A super cute brother, I'll admit, but no. We never had a thing. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason." She quipped quickly, avoiding eye contact with Payton.

Payton shoved Autumn playfully with her elbow and sprung up from her comfortable position. She propped down on her stomach with her head resting on her hands and she poked her tongue out.

"You _SO_ like Julian!"  
"I don't even know him."  
"_Oh em gee_! You like him, don't you!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"You are such a liar. I saw the way you looked at him the other day."  
"Ugh."  
"Oh Julian... My hero! Let me feel your big muscles..."

**THWACK.**

Autumn bounced back as she had flung a pillow at Payton's face.

"Gotcha!"  
"Oh_ hell _no!"

Payton clambered to her feet as the girls shrieked with laugher. Payton dived on Autumn and wrestled her to the floor with a loud thud, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Get off me you lump!" Autumn squealed, struggling against her.  
"Not until you admit you like Julian!"  
"Never!"

Payton smirked and began tickling Autumn without mercy.

"Tell me you like Julian!" Payton squeaked.  
"I LIKE JULIAN, OKAY!" Autumn panted, breathlessly.

Payton looked victorious as she released Autumn's arms. She trotted to her bed and sat down with a mischivious grin.

"You. Are. Evil." Autumn groaned, lying face down on the floor.  
"I am not. I just have my own unique interrogation methods."  
"Mmmm."

Autumn mustered what little strength she had to stand up and grumbled as she made her way over to Payton, who was sat cross-legged looking mighty pleased with herself.

"I knew it."  
"You know nothing, John Snow."  
"No spoilers, I will end you, child!"

Autumn laughed and the girls laid flat on their backs as they caught their breath.

"Girls? Is everything okay? I heard shouting." A kind voice echoed from downstairs.  
"Yeah, Mom! Autumn was just telling me how much of a crush she has on Ju-"

Autumn grabbed Payton's face and put her hand over her mouth, muffling her shrieks of protest.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!" She hushed.  
"Promise." Payton mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Payton? Autumn?" The voice called again.

Autumn gave a stern look and released her hand from Payton's face. Raising a menacing eyebrow, Payton rolled her eyes again and walked towards the door.

"We're fine, Mom!"  
"It's getting late, make sure you girls get some sleep soon!"  
"Yes, Mom."

Payton shut the door and darted back to the bed with wide, playful eyes.

"So, tell me everything."

Autumn sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

_This was going to be a long night._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Drawing

Julian saw Autumn sitting cross-legged on the grass, leaning against a tree and doodling into her sketchbook. She looked pretty in a soft, oversized pink sweater and skinny jeans and her long hair fell over shoulders and danced in the summer breeze. He noticed her nibble on her lip as she concentrated on whatever it was that she was drawing and he felt the colour rise in his cheeks.

_God dammit, Julian, get it together! She's just like any other girl. You're the star of the school, go up to her. Show her what you're all about._

He breathed in deeply, straightening his shoulders and with new found confidence, he leisurely strolled over to her, averting his eyes from the group of cheerleaders that were warming up in the same field.

"Autumn, hey!" He said through a dazzling smile.

She looked up briefly and bit her lip before returning to her drawing. Feeling cocky, Julian ruffled his dark hair and stood tall, showing off his broad shoulders and lean torso.

"Um..."  
"You do remember me, right?"  
"Of course... Hi Julian."  
"Did you have a good weekend?"  
"Yeah, Payton and I had a sleepover."  
"Awesome. Did you have fun?"  
"I always have fun when Payton is involved."  
"Yeah, she's a cool girl. So... Watcha' up too?"

Autumn didn't falter and her eyes remained firmly on the page. Her lips were soft and swollen from where she had been biting them and her hands moved effortlessly as she drew. Julian stood in awe of her for a split second and ignoring the uncomfortable silence, he propped down next to her.

"I er... How are you finding it here, it's pretty neat right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What do you think of Mrs Kingston, the biology teacher? She's pretty tough."  
"I guess..."

Julian looked at her and frowned. It was as if she was doing everything in her power to ignore him, and this intruiged him greatly. He sat up and touched her arm gently, causing her to flinch.

"What are you drawing?"  
"Oh, it's nothing."

He leaned over, and Autumn closed her eyes. She took a painful inhale and her heart hammered in her chest. The drawing was a black and white portrait of a beautiful woman, with big eyes, thick, curly hair and she had a little heart-shaped locket draped around her neck. Autumn's hand instinctively moved to cover it from preying eyes.

"It looks pretty neat. Who is it supposed to be?"  
"It's... It's..."

Autumn closed her sketchbook abruptly and shoved it in her bag. She got up slowly, smoothing out her jeans.

"It's just a doodle."  
"It's an awesome doodle, Autumn. You're seriously talented."

Julian stood up with her and held her at arms length, feeling her freeze under his gentle grip. She gazed up at him through those god-damned, beautiful green eyes.

"I mean it. You should join the art club here."  
"There's an art club here? You really think I'd be good enough?"  
"I know you're good enough! They meet in the library at 4pm on Thursdays. We could go together this week if you like?"  
"You don't strike me as someone who likes art."

Julian laughed and scratched the back of his head. He shifted from one foot to another and glanced around him quickly.

"I'm not... I'm er- not good at all that creative stuff. Although... I mean maybe... I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two, right?"  
"O-okay..."

The soft, dewy sunlight filtered through the trees and shone on the pair. Julian stared down at her intently and smiled, always noticing how much shorter she was than him. He locked eye contact with her and reached to her face, carefully tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Autumn blushed fiercely and looked down at the floor. She could just about hear the cheerleaders chanting away merrily over the sound of her own violent heartbeat and she clenched her fists, remembering Mia's angry warning.

_"Stay away from Julian, or I will make your life a living hell."_

"Listen, Julian, I should go."

Julian dropped his arm and opened his mouth to say something. Autumn shuffled awkwardly out of his grip and she turned to walk away.

"Autumn, wait."  
"What do you want, Julian?"  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Because-"

Autumn closed her eyes tightly and fought the urge to cry. The lump rose in her throat like bile and she stared at Julian. He looked so sweet, so caring, with a deep frown embedded on his forehead and a concerned expression etched on his face.

"Because of Mi-"

"Is there a problem, sweetheart?" A silky voice purred, interrupting their conversation.

They both turned to see Mia walking towards them. She was glistening in the sun and after looking at Autumn briefly with a smirk, she strutted over.

"Mia, hey. What are you doing here?" He uttered, trying not to be distracted by her charming uniform.

There was no denying that Mia was a beautiful girl. Her long blonde hair clung to her skin and she looked fit and athletic in her cheerleader attire. She was in a tight, white crop top that showed off her ample bust and a high-waisted, white skirt that enhanced her endlessly long legs, finished off with frilly white ankle socks and trainers. With her sapphire eyes and warm honey-toned skin, she was every inch a California girl. And she was also every jocks high school fantasy. Julian sighed inwardly, he was the captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader. They were a living, breathing cliché.

"Cheerleader practise, duh. Someone's got to whip those losers into shape. Especially if we're going to make Nationals next year."

She glanced over at her team who were all stretching and jogging on the spot. A group of slackers hung around in the corner of the field. Some were cloud watching, a few were smoking cigarettes with their headphones on and the others were watching the cheerleaders intently. Julian rolled his eyes as he spotted Wes leaning against a tree and eyeing a particularly pretty redhead.

"Whose this then? I don't think we've met!" Mia smiled sweetly.  
"Oh, this is Autumn. She transferred from Hearst High. I'm showing her around."

"Julian, you are _such_ a gentleman. See, this is why I _love_ you! It is just _so_ nice to meet you Autumn! I hope my_ boyfriend_ is showing you everything properly and not slacking off as usual!" Mia giggled, turning to Autumn. She hugged her tightly and smiled the biggest, fakest smile she could possibly muster.

"Um.. Hi..." Autumn said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her and startled by the physical contact. As Mia's warning repeated itself in her head, she found herself glued to the spot and unable to move.

"I was just telling Autumn about the art club that she should totally join." Julian mused, bumping Autumn with his hip and causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to flush a tickled pink.

"Art club, eh? What kind of nerd would go to that?"  
"Well, Autumn's really good... Show Mia your drawing, midge!"  
_"Midge?" _

Julian smiled down at Autumn and poked his tongue out at her. Autumn remained frozen, the panic churned in her stomach causing her to flush.

"Ha, it's a nickname for her. Because she's so short."  
"Well, not everyone can be tall like a model I suppose." Mia shrugged, flicking her hair and turning her attention back on Julian.  
"Show Mia your sketchbook, Autumn." He smiled, nudging her again.  
"My drawing? It's er.. It's not finished yet."  
"Well, Autumn's super talented. She really needs to sign up and showcase her artwork. I was actually thinking about joining myself."

"You? At art club?" Mia scoffed, glaring at Julian intently.

"Yeah. Is that so weird?"

Mia threw her head back and laughed girlishly. Draping an arm around Julian's waist, she smiled up at him and fluttered her long eyelashes.

"I suppose not. I didn't think you were good at all that arty farty stuff though?"  
"I'm not. Autumn said she'd help me out."

Autumn gazed down at the ground and shuffled slightly as Mia turned and beamed in her direction.

"You totally need to sign up, babe! Oh my gosh, I know! Why don't we all go together?"  
"Sounds cool. Right, Autumn?"

Autumn watched Mia's demeanour change. She had gone from casual to scheming in less than a minute, as she stood before the pair with her hands on her hips.

"Sure." Autumn said quietly, managing a small smile.  
"Oh, Julian! I'm so happy. This will be fun, right, sweetie?" Mia giggled. It was a laugh that was laced with a sickly sweet undertone and sent a shiver down Autumn's spine.

"Anyway, baby, I gotta' get back to practise. Ugh. Look at them, I've seen squirrels with more rhythm then that lot."  
"I'm sure they're trying their best." Autumn quipped, feeling brave.

Mia cocked her head and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her.

"Some people just don't know when to quit, I guess." She mused, flicking her wrist and eyeing her manicure.

"Isn't that commendable? When you feel like you're not good enough, but you keep trying?" Autumn spat.

"It's commendable, sure, but it's also idiotic if you ask me. Some people just aren't cut out to be... cheerleaders."  
"Who decided that? You?"  
"I am head cheerleader. So yes, I decide."  
"Everyone deserves a chance."

Mia scoffed, rolled her eyes and applied a layer of cherry lip-balm to her full lips. She strode up to Julian and hugged him tightly before running her hands over his strong shoulders and up towards his neck.

"Call me later, babe?"  
"I- er, yeah. Of course, Mia."

Mia kissed him hard and ran her hands through his hair, moving her head as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, glaring intently at Autumn.

_Julian. Is. Mine._

She pulled away from him and smirked as Julian stumbled backwards and stared wide eyed at Mia.

"What was that for?!" He spluttered.  
"I can't kiss my boyfriend?" She quizzed, applying another layer of lip-balm nonchalantly and staring into a pink compact that had appeared from nowhere.  
"What- No, that's not it. You just... You just caught me off guard."

Mia giggled and flicked her hair away from her face. Packing away her make-up, she blew a kiss to Julian and feeling pretty proud of herself, she turned and ran towards her cheer leading squad. Julian turned to Autumn with a sheepish expression and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I-"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Julian."  
"We were talking, I- I didn't know she would come over, it was rude."  
"Julian. She's your girlfriend. You don't have to explain yourself."  
"Yeah, well. That' wasn't cool."  
"It's fine. Hey listen, I have to go."  
"Autumn, wait."

Autumn turned to walk the other way. She didn't know why seeing Mia kiss him had made her stomach churn so much. After all, Julian was in a relationship with her, and could kiss her whenever he pleased, and yet, it didn't stop the tears that burned behind her eyes like lava. She walked out of the school gates and down a little path towards her home. Placing her bag on a wooden bench, she decided that she was probably far enough from Wynter High and from Julian. With a final glance around her to ensure she was alone, she let out an almighty, gut-wrenching sob.

_I am such an idiot for thinking he liked me..._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Pancakes

**_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_**

"Ugh."

Autumn awoke from her comfortable sleep and fumbled about before turning off the increasingly irritating alarm. Somehow, it was already Thursday. She hadn't seen Julian since the incident on the field, and thankfully she hadn't bumped into Mia either.

_Knock, knock knock._

"Autumn, honey, are you awake?"  
"Yeah, thanks Charlotte."

Charlotte opened her door slowly and leaned against the wall. She looked effortlessly pretty despite it being an ungodly hour in the morning.

"It's ten past seven."  
"I know."  
"I have work at 8, I could drop you off at school this morning if you like?"  
"If that's okay with you."

She smiled, and sat on the edge of Autumn's bed. Autumn moved over slightly and sat up, leaning against the headboard. She really tried with Charlotte, and she knew Charlotte was desperate for some connection with her. Both of them had subconsciously acknowledged that it would take some time for the pair to really bond, but Autumn liked having Charlotte around, she made her father happy and that was enough for her.

"You don't seem yourself this morning, what's wrong, kiddo?"  
"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. She was effortlessly chic and looked professional in a cranberry coloured blouse with a silk, black pencil skirt. She was of average height, slim yet curvy and was in her mid 30's. Her blonde hair was perfectly styled and sat around her shoulders, and she had kind, brown eyes.

"Is it boys?"

Autumn groaned and put the pillow over her face, prompting Charlotte to kick off her nude, suede heels as she laid down next to her. Autumn knew that Charlotte would be creasing her clothes and messing up her hair, and yet she was taking the time out of her busy schedule to talk to her. She smiled, thinking about how hard she had been on Charlotte when she had first married her father, and she felt grateful that the two could almost be classified as friends.

Autumn wasn't going to be calling her "mom" any time soon, but "friends" was good enough for now.

"It's boy troubles, right?"  
"Mhmm-hmm." Autumn mumbled into the pillow.

Charlotte laughed and wriggled her toes. She had perfectly polished, red toenails. Autumn sat up again and stretched out her legs, wiggling her toes with Charlotte.

"I like that colour." Autumn said shyly.  
"Really? I can paint your toenails for you one evening if you like, honey? Have a bit of girl time?"

Autumn nodded, not averting her eyes. Charlotte sighed softly and put a reassuring arm around Autumn.

"You know, you can tell me about this guy if you like."  
"Boys are stupid. All of them."  
"Well, I figured that out a long time ago! As much as I love your father, even he has his moments!"

The pair giggled and Autumn groaned again.

"It's this guy, Julian."  
"Wow, a little under two weeks at Wynter High and you're already making them fall like dominoes!"  
"Ugh! Shut-up!" Autumn laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"So, this Julian fellow. Is he hot?"  
"So hot. And he's funny and sweet. He showed me around on my first day and spoke to me when no one else did. He then said I was really talented and that we should go to the art club tonight..."  
"You are talented! Your father and I always say so."  
"Thanks, Charlotte."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"I don't think... I don't think he likes me like that."  
"Autumn, sweetpea, what makes you think that? If he's making this sort of effort with you, then why wouldn't he like you?"  
"Because... He has a girlfriend."

Autumn let the word roll of her tongue and before she could take control of her emotions, she found herself crying. Charlotte faltered before holding Autumn close and stroking her hair.

"Oh honey."  
"I don't know why I'm crying over him, I barely know him!"  
"You just have a little crush. I had plenty of them when I was your age."

Autumn shot Charlotte a look and she smiled.

"Before I met your father, of course."

It was hard imagining Charlotte once being a teenager. She was always so pristine, so elegant. Autumn couldn't imagine her partying in a tiny dress and high heels, or stressing about homework, or even having a crush.

"Autumn, you're a beautiful young girl. If this Julian fellow can't see what is right in front of him, then well, more fool him."

Autumn smiled up at Charlotte and surprised her by wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Thanks for talking with me. I can't really talk to Dad about boy stuff. Not since mom..."

Autumn dropped her gaze and clenched her fists as she fought the urge to cry. Charlotte slowly reached out and cupped Autumn's face.

"I'll always find time for you, Autumn. You mean a lot to your father, which means you mean a lot to me. I'm never going to replace your mom, but I hope this is the start of something special."

The girls hugged again, before Charlotte got up, smoothed out her silk skirt and stepped into her Jimmy Choo's. She was an executive for an advertising firm and Autumn was inspired by Charlotte's grace and presence, not that she would ever tell her that. She could only hope that one day, she would be just as successful.

As soon as Charlotte had left, Autumn hauled herself out of bed and sat cross-legged in front of her floor length mirror. After examining her reflection, she tied her hair into a side ponytail, slipped into a white, cotton dress and an oversized denim shirt, applied a layer of mascara and a touch of peach blush and pulled on a pair of white, canvas tennis shoes.

Satisfied with her cute, yet casual appearance, she slung her books into a tan bag and threw it over her shoulder. Charlotte was downstairs with her father and the pair were sharing honey butter pancakes.

"You want some pancakes, sweetheart?" Autumn's father asked through a mouthful of syrup.  
"Sure."

The sun was already shining through the blinds as Charlotte pottered around the kitchen effortlessly in her high heels. She handed her a plate and the three of them tucked into a leisurely breakfast. Autumn smiled as Charlotte and her father couldn't keep their eyes off each other. This felt nice. They weren't quite a normal family yet, but they were getting there.

"So, kiddo. What are you doing at school today?"  
"I have literature studies, history, mathematics then I'm going to an art class after school, so I'll be home a bit later than normal."

Charlotte gave Autumn a little all-knowing smile. A smile that said 'I know you're going to art class with Julian' kinda smile.

"Sounds good. I'll be working till 6, and Charlotte finishes around 5. Any of those times good for you? We could swing by and pick you up if you like."  
"No, it's okay. I don't really have any idea what time it finishes it. I'll walk home today. Thanks for the offer though."

Her father nodded and Charlotte beamed over at Autumn, handing over a glass bottle of maple syrup.

"Did you make these, Charlotte?" Autumn said with a smile.  
"I did indeed, they're not too bad, right?"  
"They're delicious."

Charlotte grinned again and cleared away the empty plates, placing them carefully in the dishwasher. As her heels clicked on the kitchen lino, Autumn wondered how someone could always be so cheerful. Especially in the morning.

"Are you ready to go, Autumn?" She quizzed, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Yeah. Thanks again, Charlotte."  
"Don't mention it, honey."

Autumns father rose from his seat and snaked his hands around Charlotte's waist. He planted a big kiss on her lips and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her sweet perfume. Autumn rolled her eyes and tutted, though secretly she felt happy knowing her dad was in love again. She wouldn't admit it for all the tea in China, but the couple were, _kinda_... cute.

"I'll be in the car. Oh, by the way, you two are sickening." Autumn said loudly, although it fell on deaf ears.

"Yes, dear. And I'll see you tonight, Mrs Brooks." Her father retorted, kissing Charlotte on her forehead.  
"Can't wait, Mr Brooks." Charlotte said with a wink, the beautiful diamond in her gold plated wedding band glinting in the morning sun.

Autumn grabbed her bag from the breakfast table and picked up her precious sketch book, clutching it to her chest tightly. Charlotte untangled herself from the embrace and grabbed her keys from the counter.

"Behave yourselves, you two!"  
"Of course." Charlotte said, winking at Autumn.

After a short drive, the pair approached Wynter High. The school had been built from nothing and stood tall, with wide white gates at the entrance. Autumn gazed out the window and as Charlotte parked up, she saw Julian getting out of his sleek, black car.

He looked effortless as usual, in a simple white t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse. Being on the football team and practising outside all day had given him a golden tan, and while his hair wasn't styled, it looked naturally sexy. Just seeing him made Autumn clench her fists and blush.

"Hello? Earth to Autumn?" Charlotte joked, poking her gently.  
"I, er.. What?"

Charlotte glanced to where Autumn was staring so intently and smiled.

"That's him isn't it?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"He's cute."

Autumn cringed and bit her lip. He was cute. There was no denying that. The pair watched him as he slung his red and white jacket over his shoulder and strolled into the school. Girls from all cliques giggled and fawned over him as he strode towards the entrance confidently. He stopped outside the gate and leant against it, bringing out his mobile and gazing at it intently.

"Thank-you for the lift, Charlotte." Autumn said eventually, breaking the silence.  
"Don't mention it, sweetie. I'll see you later on tonight."

She hopped out of the car and smoothed down her pretty, white, sun dress. Feeling suddenly self conscious, she pulled her hair band and shook her hair out so it fell loosely over her shoulders in long, soft waves. She took a deep inhale and while holding her sketchbook close to her chest, she started to walk towards the gate.

_Please don't let Julian see me... Please don't let Julian see me... _


	8. Chapter 8 - The Lecture

"Autumn, wait up!"

_Oh no..._

Autumn spun around to see Julian lightly jogging towards her. She paused in her tracks and held on to her beloved sketchbook even tighter.

"Hey, are you alright? I was just about to text you."  
"I'm fine, thanks Julian."  
"I was going to ask if you were still up for tonight."  
"Art club?"  
"Yeah, art club."  
"I'm still up for it."

He grinned broadly and started digging around in his bag.

"I even got some pencils and stuff... I mean... I know I wont be anywhere near as good as you, but I've got to start somewhere right?"

Autumn found herself laughing and she beamed up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"You'll be great, Julian. You're good at everything."

Julian shoved the pencils back into his bag and looked around him. Autumn shot him a puzzled expression.

"If the football team knew I was taking an art class..." Julian sighed.  
"I get it, but you shouldn't be ashamed of trying new things."  
"Heh, I guess you're right."  
"Doesn't mean you're going to listen to me though, right?"

He bumped hips with her and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder as the pair walked towards the main hall.

"Where have you been, midge? I missed... talking to you and stuff."  
"I only saw you a couple days ago."  
"Yeah well, you're smart. You always know what to say. I guess I like hanging out with you."  
"It's one of my many, many excellent traits."

A loud bell signifying the start of lessons disturbed the pairs conversation, and as they were about to separate to their classes, Julian stood in front of Autumn and held her at arms length.

"I'll meet you outside the library just before four, okay?"  
"Okay."

He flashed a movie star smile at her, adjusted his bag and strolled off. Autumn sat watching him with her hand to her mouth. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest and her knees felt weak.

"Autumn!" A loud voice shrieked behind her, interrupting her lovely all-things-Julian bubble.

Autumn spun around to see Payton running up to her.

"Hey Payton, did you do Miss Wilkinson's homework?"  
"Oh my god, do not give me that small talk! What were you talking to Julian about?"  
"Nothing. We were just... talking."  
"Girl, I saw him waiting for someone at the gate. I thought he was waiting for his hideous monster of a girlfriend, but turns out he was waiting for you! Dish all the goss, right now!"  
"Payton, there's nothing to talk about. We're just going to go to the art club together after school."

Payton stopped abruptly and grabbed Autumn by the shoulder. She looked fresh and girlie in a blush pink sun dress that enhanced her dark skin, a soft, floral cardigan and strappy tan sandals. Her hair fell around her face in pretty curls and her make-up was light and natural.

"Julian... You're going on a date with Julian?!"  
"It's not a date, Payton."  
"Oh em gee, it so is! It's a date, you're going on a date with Julian!"  
"Shh! Keep your voice down! It's not a date. He has a girlfriend, remember?!"  
"Oh right, yeah, Mia... Oh crap, Mia!"  
"Yes. Mia."  
"No, I mean, Mia is heading this way."

The girls turned towards the hallway where Mia was strutting over. Wearing big, glamorous sunglasses, a ribbed, cotton white tank top and tiny denim shorts, she was getting attention from everyone, as usual. She paused for a second and headed over towards Autumn and Payton.

"Hey Autumn, super, _super _excited for later on tonight."  
"I er, hey Mia. Yeah, it should be good."  
"I mean, Julian and I couldn't stop talking about it _ALL_ day yesterday, I mean, aside from making out _obviously_. We are _SO _looking forward to this little art club thingy, it'll be adorable, and such fun! Anyway, I have to run to class, see you later _sweetie_!"

Mia tossed her hair over her shoulder and adjusted her sunglasses before walking off. Payton glared at Autumn with wide, brown eyes.

"What the fudge was that about?! I thought she hated your guts?"  
"Don't ask." Autumn groaned, opening the door to the classroom.

As the girls walked in to the room, their English literature teacher, Miss Wilkinson, stood tapping her foot with her arms folded.

"Ladies, how nice of you to stop gossiping for five minutes and actually join the class."  
"Sorry, Miss Wilkinson" Autumn and Payton muttered in unison, taking their seats quickly.

Autumn put her head in her hands as the teacher started the lesson. She tried her hardest to concentrate, although as Miss Wilkinson talked about Tess of the d'Urbervilles, all Autumn thought about was Julian.

"Now students, I want you to write this down in your notebooks. Social class and lineage are powerful forces for determining character in the novel, but what role does Tess's noble lineage play in the depiction of her character? You have 15 minutes, bullet point your notes and I'll be selecting a couple of students to read out their answers."  
_  
Tess, social class, Lineage... You've got this, Autumn...  
I wonder what Julian is doing right now. Ugh. Why does he have to be so freakin' cute? And funny? And charming? Did I mention cute?_

Autumn sighed again, before realising that she had spent a good part of ten minutes just daydreaming about Julian. She frantically wrote out an answer and hoped that Miss Wilkinson was not going to choose her.

Miss Wilkinson stood up from behind her desk and smoothed out her chiffon, grey blouse. She was a short, curvy woman with black curly hair and piercing green eyes. Autumn felt her gaze on her and she gripped her notebook nervously.

"Payton, read what you've written out."

Autumn smiled, overcome with relief. Payton stood up with wide, frightened eyes as she read from her book. She shot her a sympathetic look as Payton cleared her voice.

"Um... So... Tess should_ totally_ have stood up to those dummies who thought she wasn't good enough. And _oh em gee,_ don't get me started on that Angel who was a _total_ jerk. She should have kicked him right in the-"

"That's quite enough, Payton, you can see me after class, seeing as you _obviously _need extra homework. Can I have an answer from anyone who has actually answered the question?"

The classroom erupted in laughter as she sat down quickly, nervously looking around her. Miss Wilkinson adjusted her glasses and sighed as she selected another unsuspecting student. Autumn shut her eyes tightly and thumbed over her notebooks and forced herself to stay focused for the rest of the lesson.

_No more thoughts of Julian, and that's final!_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Art Club, Pt 1

"So... You're really going to this art club with Julian and Mia?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"You're crazy."

Autumn rolled her eyes and nudged Payton gently.

The rest of the day had gone by quietly and painfully slowly for Autumn. She couldn't help but feel nervous at the prospect of spending an extended amount of time with Julian and Mia. A small part of her hoped that Mia would bail for cheerleader practise but she knew that Mia had something up her sleeve. Still, she couldn't cancel on Julian now, she had promised him, and especially after he had gone out to buy pencils and equipment...

"So, you're really gonna' do that homework for Miss Wilkinson?"  
"I'll probably just wing it the night before."  
"What have you got to do for it?"

Payton shrugged and shifted the enormous stack of books that she was carrying.

"Meh. Who knows?"  
"Payton... You're not going to get a good grade if you don't study."  
"I will, I will... It's just Ezra _might_ have asked me out..."  
"WHAT?"  
"Okay, well he didn't technically ask me out, but..."  
"But what?!"  
"Well, we were in Chemistry together and I was actually understanding the module for once and he was all super confused and super cute, but anyway, he wants me to come over to his place later to help him study."  
"Like a study buddy?"  
"I guess you could say that."

Autumn grinned up at a beaming Payton. She clutched her books to her chest and squealed as quietly as she could.

"Do you think your Mom will be okay with that?"  
"Yeah, she's pretty relaxed about this sort of thing. It's my Dad I have to worry about."  
"I'm sure he's just being protective."  
"Yeah, but Ezra's cool. He'd never pull anything weird, I've known him for ages. We hung out sometimes in the summer but he was dating some girl named Lena. I never thought I stood a chance."  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
"I don't know... I hope so!"  
"He writes his own music, right? Who knows, maybe he could help you with your English literature homework?"  
"Huh... I had never thought of that! I'll text him in a minute."

The girls continued to gossip as they made their way out of the main hallway and out towards the entrance of the Wynter High. Even as hoards of students were bustling around them, Autumn could make out Julian's figure leaning casually against the white walls of the library. She took a deep inhale and turned to face Payton.

"Do... Do I look okay?" She whispered nervously.

Payton stared at her intently. She placed her books on the ground and brought Autumn's hair forward and tousled it gently.

"Let me fix your hair a bit..."

After what seemed like forever, Payton seemed satisfied and handed her a little tube of lip-gloss.

"Peach kiss... Really, Payton?"  
"Uh huh. That colour will look divine with your tanned skin. It's a sure thing. I also have Strawberry Mist, Lilac Love and Glitter Daze if you'd like something different?"  
"You have all of those with you?"  
"A girl can never have too much lip-gloss."  
"I'll stick with the peach one."

Autumn shrugged and applied a thin layer of Peach Kiss lip gloss to her full lips.

"Better?"  
"Much better. You look _super_ pretty."  
"Thank you, Payton."  
"Knock him dead, babe!"

Payton gave her a reassuring hug and held her for a short while. Autumn breathed in her familiar sweet, vanilla perfume and held her close, silently grateful for such a wonderful friend.

"Payton, shouldn't you be heading home to get ready for later?"  
_"SQUEE!"_  
"I guess that's teenage girl for yes, eh?"  
"Yes!"

Payton hugged her again quickly and effortlessly manoeuvred between the crowd. Her thick, curly hair flew down her back as she darted off towards the school gate. Autumn stood waving on the steps until her little figure could no longer be seen. She looked over to where Julian was playing nonchalantly on his phone and she took another deep inhale.

Here goes nothing.  
Suddenly, as Autumn moved towards the steps leading into the impressive school gates, she felt a hand firmly push on the small of her back. She spun her head around to catch a glimpse of sunny blonde hair before falling down the steps with a thud.

"Oopsie daisys!" A voice giggled.

Autumn lost all control of her instincts. Instead of getting up, she stayed on the ground and curled into a ball, clutching her grazed knee. Her tears fell hot and fast as she fought the unbearable urge to cry out.

"Did Autumn take a tumble?" Mia mused, cocking her head.

By now, a small group of students had gathered around. A few held out their hands towards her and others stood back and giggled.

"Hey Autumn, cute pink underwear. I had the same pair when I was 11." Mia laughed as she effortlessly strode down the stairs.

Autumn's face flushed scarlet as she desperately tried to pull her white sun dress down. With what little dignity she had left and using all her determination, she scrambled to her knees to face Mia.

"Autumn?" A male voice called out.

Autumn turned her head to see Julian lightly jogging over to the scene. She hid her face with her hands and let out a loud cry. He pushed through the crowd angrily and rushed over to Autumn.

"Aw, does little Autumn want a band aid?" Mia quipped, standing over Autumn with her hands on her hips.

Julian lightly gripped Autumns wrist and hoisted her up slowly, making sure her dress stayed down.

"_No_." Autumn whispered, turning her face. She didn't want Julian to see her like this.

"Autumn, what happened?" He said quietly, pushing away the hair that covered her face.

Losing all control of the situation, Autumn started crying again. She shook Julian's hands off her and clenched her fists. Suddenly, letting go of all inhibitions, Autumn fell into his arms and clung to him, taking Julian by surprise.

"Midge? Hey, Midge, it's okay. You're okay. Deep breaths."

Mia rolled her eyes and stormed over to where Julian was holding Autumn. She glared at him with a thunderous expression.

"Mia. What the hell is this all about?"  
"I should ask you the same question."

Julian cupped Autumn's face and examined her through gentle brown eyes. He thumbed away a piece of dirt from her cheek and held her closely.

"Autumn, are you okay?" He soothed.  
"She pushed me, Julian. Your _girlfriend_ pushed me. I felt her hand on my back."

Mia snarled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. A few of the other students began to whisper among themselves.

"Julian, please don't tell me you believe her. I would never do that."

Julian looked down at a quivering Autumn, then all around him. People were nodding their heads and looking at her, too afraid of Mia's wrath to say anything explicitly against her.

"She pushed her. I saw it with my own eyes." An unfamiliar voice beckoned, causing the crowd to turn towards the strange figure.

Behind the wall of the school's entrance, a young girl appeared.

"Koh?" Julian questioned, looking in her direction.  
"Who wants to know?" She mused, keeping her eyes fixed on Mia.

Autumn wiped her tears and looked over her shoulder to where everyone was looking. Koh was tanned with long, black hair that hung over her shoulders in choppy layers. She had thick, dark make-up around her piercing eyes and wore a studded leather jacket with high waisted shorts and lace up boots.

"She pushed her." Koh repeated slowly, pointing at Mia.

The crowd turned back to Mia, who didn't look phased at all. She raised an eyebrow at Koh and scoffed, turning her attention to her glossy, pink nails.

"What_-ever."  
_  
Autumn wriggled out of Julian's grip and stood straight, pushing her shoulders back. With a defiant shake of her head, she turned to face Mia.

"Why did you push me, Mia? What have I ever done to you?"

The crowd turned their attention on Mia again and began to get restless. They shouted at the blonde cheerleader and demanded an explanation.

"Why did you push me?" Autumn repeated with a sudden new found confidence.

Julian looked down at Autumn, who was standing tall and acting incredibly brave, albiet her tiny stature. He made his way to Mia and held her shoulders, looking deeply into her azure eyes.

"Please, _please_ Mia. Tell me you didn't do this deliberately."

Mia chewed her lip as she looked at Julian with a wide-eyed expression. She suddenly felt incredibly small.

"Tell the truth." Koh mused as she leant against the brick wall.

"I... I... I didn't mean-"  
"Mia. You pushed her, didn't you?"

Mia glanced around the angry group of her peers. They were all holding their phones out, ready to record her confession. She bit her lip again and took a deep breath.

"It was an accident. I'm Head Cheerleader of Wynter High and would never, _ever_ hurt another student deliberately."

Autumn looked over to Koh who was watching the scene intently. She suddenly locked eye contact with her. A small, sympathetic smile played on Koh's lips, and with a nod of head, she fell back into the shadows.

"Autumn, _sweetie_. I'm sorry. I must have tripped myself and accidentally pushed you. So, y'know. I'm _sorry_."

"_Liar_!" A male voice called out.  
"_B*tch_!" Another shouted.  
"_Hey, she said she was sorry, leave her alone!_" Someone cried.

Julian took a few steps onto the main ledge and glared at everyone, silencing them all with a quick and swift hand gesture.

"Enough." He shouted.

Mia snaked her arms around Julian's waist and blinked up at him innocently.

"Julian, _baby_. You believe me, right? It was just an accident..."

Autumn decided that she didn't want to hear any more. With a quick spin on her heel, she took a deep breath and turned away from the crowd. All she wanted right now was to draw and paint.

_And maybe even break a few things._


	10. Chapter 10 - The Art Club, Pt 2

Autumn reached the outskirts of the school and stood in front of what she assumed was the art club. It sat nestled between two large willow trees, with the school's library to the left of it and one of the several playing fields to the right. The building was a crisp white with various quotes, etchings and paintings decorating the entire outskirts. Hand prints were scattered along the bottom of the walls and gorgeously bright geometric prints were dotted along the top.

Autumn blinked and took a deep breath to compose herself before heading towards the door.

"Autumn, wait." A voice panted behind her.

She turned to face Julian who was sprinting up towards her. He slowed down when he reached her and put his arm on her shoulder as he caught his breath. She turned her head from him as he stood up to face her.

"What is it, Julian?" She mumbled.

He stared at her for a while as the wind whistled through her hair. He lowered his eyes and bit his lip. Suddenly, he found his mind blank. Without thinking, he reached out and turned her head with his fingers, gently moving his hands to cup her face.

_Dammit, Julian. Say something!_

"Are you okay?"  
_  
What sort of question is that?!_

"Never been better." She mused.  
"You know what I mean."

Autumn paused, and searched his face silently. He watched her with dark eyes, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. I just want to go to this art club, okay? Maybe paint. Or maybe destroy some things."  
"You're hurt, Autumn. You need to go to the school nurse."  
"Julian, I said I'm fine. I have a graze on my knee and that's it."  
"What? You never said that earlier. Let me see."

Julian dropped his arms and grabbed Autumns wrist gently to lead her towards the steps. The sudden contact made her gasp, and she followed him without saying a word, despite her inner self squawking at her through a megaphone and kicking her violently.

"Sit." He ordered, gesturing his hand towards the step.

Autumn rolled her eyes as she struggled to contain her nervous laughter. She propped down and thrust her knee out over dramatically.

"See? It's fine. Just a scratch."

Julian dropped down to the ground and ran his hand along her knee. Autumn shuddered and remembered to control her breathing. Julian was... _touching_ her.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like it's broken."  
"Well, thanks for that Doctor House."

Julian paused as he realised he was holding her. She was soft and warm under his fingers and his heart pounded rapidly in his throat. He suddenly fell backwards and landed on his hands with a loud thud.

"I thought you had super human reflexes, what with being the star of the football team?" Autumn giggled, offering him a hand to pull him up.

Julian blushed furiously and grabbed her hand to hoist himself up.

"I was kidding, Mr Serious Pants!" Autumn laughed, standing up next to him.

Her laugh was incredibly infectious and Julian found himself laughing with her. He nudged her gently and beamed down at her with a broad smile.

"You're cruising for a bruising, Midge!"  
"Oh yeah? Are you sure you don't need to go see the school nurse, eh?"

Autumn chuckled as Julian rolled his eyes. She flashed him a movie star smile as she made her way up the stairs to the Art Club building.

"You coming in, or not?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Quit your nagging, woman!"

As the pair made their way into the room, they were greeted with several pairs of eyes all on them.

"Er... Hello everyone, I'm Julian and this is Autumn-"  
"We know who you are. What are you doing here?"

Autumn shot Julian a look as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... We are here to join the art club, is that, um... Is that okay with you guys?"

Autumn gave a shy wave to the small crowd as they made their way to an empty table.

"So, you're serious? This isn't like, a prank?" A girl quizzed.  
"Nope. Totally serious." Julian shot back, pulling the various packets of pens and pencils from his bag.  
"I'm Autumn."  
"Nice to meet you, Autumn. I'm Grace. I run this club."

Grace was short in stature with turquoise framed glasses and bright pink hair. She was covered in splashes of metallic paint and wore a soft, beige cardigan and skinny jeans.

"You guys are late, by the way."  
"Sorry!" Autumn and Julian said in unison.

"It's okay, I just figured I'd let you know in case you want to join us again next week."  
"Thanks, Grace." Autumn said through a shy smile.

Grace smiled and made her way to the front of the room. Despite it's small stature from the outside, the inside of the building was large and spacious with open windows and various artwork plastered all over the walls. There were paint pots with all the colours of the rainbow lined up in one corner, an industrial sink in the other and a large black board in the center of the room that was covered in random doodles.

"So, we are currently looking at drawing inspiration from Family. Shame you guys missed our last project, it was all about relationships."

"Oh- er, we're not... We're not in a relationship." Autumn squeaked, the colour rising in her cheeks.

Grace raised an eyebrow at Julian who was suddenly very still.

"Oh. Well, my bad. I don't pay much attention to what goes on and whose dating who. I lose track. Anyway, Autumn, Julian, meet Isaac, Hadley, Oscar and Koh. We started up this club from nothing and now we have two new members to-"

"Koh?" Julian said loudly.

Grace blinked and nodded, her face twisted in annoyance from being interrupted.

"Yes, Koh. She was having a hard time fitting in to Wynter High, so Hadley and I told her to come let out her anger in a safe, pratical environment, and maybe even create something beautiful from it."

"Hey, I'm Hadley." A girl said quietly, waving in Autumn and Julian's direction. She was pretty, with cropped blonde hair and pale, freckled skin. She flashed a quick smile and returned to her clay work.  
"I was just telling these two about how we introduced Koh to our club."  
"Uh-huh." Hadley mumbled, completely immersed in her design.

"I am here you know." A voice thundered.

The whole class turned to face Koh, who was furiously painting a canvas in the darkest of black paint. She gripped the paintbrush in her hand and clenched her fists as she allowed it to move over her art work.

"Psh. Family. What is it good for? Only one person that has ever cared about me and that's my Nana. The rest of them can go and fu-"  
"Koh! Language, remember? This is a peaceful place, a place where we create something from our pain and-"  
"Zip it, Pinky. If I want to swear, I will!"

Julian blinked through wide eyes as he watched her immerse herself into her work. He had never seen her so angry about anything, but the result was a beautifully dark painting.

"Yes, Koh! Channel that energy and turn it into art! Oh.. Oh no, Koh! We can't throw whole tins of paint in here, if you're going to do that, take it outside!"

Autumn caught Koh's eyes as she reached for another tin of paint. This time it was a deep, rustic red. She smiled gently at her, but was met with an emotionless expression.

"She's so intense." Autumn whispered.  
"Yeah. She always has been." Julian muttered back, opening a plain sketchbook.

Autumn watched Koh for a while before opening up her own sketchbook to a familiar page. Grace came over and offered expensive looking pencils and tins of vivid watercolour.

"Everything is so neat here, it's like you have everything you could ever want!"  
"Yeah, it's awesome. We paid for all this ourselves through fund-raising. We helped paint over derelict buildings and even picked up trash from our community park to use in our work. After we sterilised it, obviously."

Autumn smiled up at her friendly face and continued to shade in her drawing.

"That's a wonderful sketch, Autumn. Can I ask, who is it meant to be?"

Autumn bit her lip as she stared down at her drawing. The woman looking back at her was beautiful, with soft eyes and curly hair. She took a gulp and looked at Julian who was watching her intently.

"It's my mother."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Art Club, pt 3

"Oh wow, Autumn. I had no idea. It's... It's _beautiful_."  
"Do you think I've done her proud?"

Julian stared down at the drawing for a while and traced his finger along the outline of her face.

"She looks _just_ like you." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the drawing.

Autumn smiled sadly and blinked up at Grace who was also glancing down at her artwork. Autumn twiddled her thumbs, suddenly feeling shy at the increasing amount of attention directed on her. She wasn't used to showing off her drawings to anyone, let alone a whole class of people.

"She's beautiful." Grace mused, resting her hand on Autumn's shoulder.  
"Yeah, she is." Julian whispered, sitting back down in his seat.

Autumn fished around in her bag and took out a worn photograph of her mother. She was in a white wedding gown with lace trimmed sleeves and and a daintly, little heart-shaped locket draped around her neck. She looked graceful and incredibly elegant as she smiled softly into the camera. Autumn grinned down at the photo with pride and placed it next to her drawing.

"You guys mean it? You really think I've done okay? I mean, I'm not finished yet, the hair needs shading and-"  
"Autumn, it's gorgeous. I love the detail you've put in her eyes." Grace interrupted, holding up a hand to Autumn.

She laughed nervously as Grace took a closer look at her intimate drawing. Julian shifted as he stood and caught Autumn's eyes quickly.

"You have her eyes, you know." He muttered, turning his head to hide his flushed face.

Autumn rewarded his compliment with a smile as she carefully folded the photograph and put it back into a special compartment in her bag.

"I think you will fit in just nicely here, Autumn." Grace said with a wink.

Autumn took out her own set of Artist's pencils and carefully began to shade in her drawing. Julian sat with his head in his hand, watching her intently. He realised that he truly loved the way she chewed on her lower lip as she focused.

"Julian!" A voice shrieked.

Julian looked up to see a vision of pink come towards him. It was Grace, only covered in black paint.

"Hey, Grace."  
"I see you haven't started anything yet."  
"I guess... I guess I'm not good at this stuff yet."

Grace adjusted her glasses and wiped them with the sleeve of her cardigan. She looked down at Autumn who was oblivious to the two of them.

"What inspires you, Julian?"

Autumn looked up and caught Julian's eye very quickly before she returned to the paper. Julian swallowed and took a deep breath.

"My sister. My football coach. My family. Small people. I guess lots of things inspire me to succeed." He laughed, feeling Autumn kick him playfully under the table.  
"Small people?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"_Right_. You mention your sister. What's her name?"  
"Hope."  
"Hope?"  
"Yeah. She was sick when she was a baby and... And I guess I'm just protective over her even though she frustrates me so much."  
"How does she frustrate you?"  
"The guys she dates. She's into bad boys, because she's such a good girl."

Julian could hear Autumn giggle next to her. He looked over at her with raised eyebrows but she didn't falter from her drawing. He smiled as he thought about Hope. He was sure Autumn would love her.

"How does it make you feel when you think about Hope dating a slacker?"  
"Angry. And like an old man."  
"Excellent. Julian, I want you to try a little starter exercise, just to really get your creativity flowing through you! I'm going to bring an MP3 player over and have you listen to some music. I want you to paint to the music."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Listen to the rhythm the bass lines, the lyrics. Don't even think about it. Just paint, draw or scribble whatever you want as you listen to the music."  
"Er... Okay..."

Grace put her thumbs up and dashed off.

"How do I paint to music?" Julian mused, scratching the back of his head in frustration.  
"You'll never know until you try, kiddo." Autumn smiled.

Suddenly, a tall and tanned figure burst in and stormed towards Julian and Autumn. She threw her designer bag on the table and sat down in a huff, careful not to spill the contents of her large coffee cup.

"Julian. Autumn." She hissed, taking no notice of anyone else.  
"Mia Warren? "

Mia turned to face Grace with a face of thunder.

"What?"  
"I er... What are you doing here?"

Mia rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink.

"Um. Duh. I'm at this art club thingy or whatever."  
"But... But why? You're head cheerleader? Do you have time for this?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know. Yes I _am_ head cheerleader, but my _boyfriend_ took an interest and I'm just being supportive. I also want to check out how the... well, the _less_ popular students of Wynter High bide their time. I guess you could call what I'm doing charitable. I'm sure my appearance here will expand your credentials."

Grace raised an eyebrow at Mia who was fluttering her long, thick eyelashes in Julian's direction. Autumn blinked up at Mia, but paid no attention to her exasperated expression.

"Okay, well, Mia. I'll be over in a minute to explain what we are doing-"  
"No need. I'm sure my boyfriend will get me up to speed."

Grace tutted and muttered some colourful language under her breath before heading over to Koh's direction. She could see that Koh was hissing out of gritted teeth and bashing her canvas violently.

"Julian, _baby_. Why don't yout tell me what you're doing?" Mia purred, running a slender finger down his arm.

"Huh? Oh, er, just watching Autumn finish her drawing. Grace has gone to get me some music for me paint to. How cool is that? Apparently I just put the headphones in and paint whatever I visualise and-"  
"Eugh. Boring. Art, shmart. How pretentious."  
"Anyway, Mia, where have you been? This club started over half an hour ago."

Mia pointed at her coffee cup and rolled her eyes again.

"Duh. I went to get a drink."  
"What is it?"  
"Just my usual. A grande extra hot soy cappuccino with extra foam, split shot with a half squirt of sugar-free chocolate sauce and a half squirt of sugar-free cinnamon, a pump of Madagascan vanilla hold the cream with just a dash of hazelnut, in a take away cup, no lid, with hot soy milk on the side. _Duh_? I'm sure I've told you this, like, a thousand times."

Autumn stifled a giggle as Julian's brain progressed everything Mia had just said. He raised his eyebrows at her as she leant over the table seductively, flashing a very tempting cleavage in his direction.

"Julian, honey, this looks super boring. Why don't we leave_ little_ Autumn to her work, and we ditch this crap-fest. Yeah? My parents aren't home by the way..."  
"Mia. I told you, I'm staying here. I'm actually, kinda enjoying this. It feels good to not be judged constantly."

Mia sighed dramatically and sat down a little too closely to Autumn. She eyed up her drawing and scoffed.

"Mia, how about I get you a sketchbook and some pencils? Our theme this week is family and-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Lacey."  
"It's Grace."

Mia flicked her wrist as Grace placed an empty sketchbook in front of Mia.

"So, what am I doing again?"  
"Well, you draw from your inspiration. We have paints and watercolours over by the-"  
"I know how to paint, idiot, just tell me what to do!"

Grace bit her lip and pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a deep sigh. Finding whatever composure she had left, she placed a hand on Mia's shoulder and forced a smile.

"Maybe you'd like to do what Julian is doing as a little starter exercise?"  
"Maybe you'd like to have a mint or five? Your breath smells like dog food."

Grace put her hands over her mouth and raced off into another room. Julian glared at Mia and shook his head.

"What is your problem, Mia? You've been acting so strange recently."  
"How would you know? You never see me any more!"  
"Mia, I asked to see you last night and you told me you had cheer-leading practise."  
"I didn't have cheer-leading prac- Oh yeah, last night... Right. cheer-leading practise."

Mia grabbed a handful of coloured pencils and began to scribble over a page.

"This is boring."  
"Mia, you have to spend longer than 5 minutes on something."  
"Well, it's still boring."  
"Look at what Autumn is doing, look at how careful she is, look at how she's shading in the highlight of the hair."

Mia chewed her gum obnoxiously as she glared down at Autumn's drawing.

"Huh. Whoever that is, it looks like you." Mia muttered.  
"It's her mother, Mia." Julian quipped.  
"Meh. It's alright, I guess. The nose is a little wonky."

Autumn felt her face flush as her hand instinctively moved to cover up her drawing.

"It's er.. It's not finished yet."  
"Well, duh. I can see that."

Julian stood up abruptly and gestured towards the corner of the room.

"Mia. Let's talk. Now." He hissed.

Mia stood up and followed him, tossing her luminous blonde locks over her shoulder. She gave Autumn a sly look, but it went on unnoticed.

"Mia, what the hell is wrong with you? That's her Mom."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Her Mom is dead, Mia. Could you find it in yourself to be a little sympathetic?"

Mia shrugged and pulled at her gum and twirled it around her finger.

"I swear I don't even know you any more."  
"Is this little talk over with? It's awfully boring, baby."

Julian leant against the wall and sighed deeply, holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Why are you even here, Mia?"  
"Because I want to hang out with you, and like, do art or whatever."  
"Right. Fine. I'll go grab you another iPod or MP3 player or something and you can do the same as me. Try and get along with Autumn. She's really nice Mia, just give her a chance. Please?"

Mia nodded without making eye contact with Julian, as she turned her head in Autumn's direction. Julian hesitated before he bent down and kissed her cheek. Mia flinched as his lips touched her skin and she started to walk in the other direction. He sighed inwardly again and strode out of the room in hopes of finding Grace.

Mia gripped her coffee cup, anger seeping out like poison into her veins. She strutted over and placed her drink down next to Autumn.

"Hey, Mia, are you finished with the-"

With a slight thrust of her hip, Mia's coffee flew over the table, spilling it's contents over Autumn's drawing.

"_Oopsie_." Mia giggled, taking a step back from the liquid that was flowing towards her.

Autumn leapt up with a loud cry and frantically grabbed her sketchbook, burning her fingers in the process.

"Mia... What have you done?!" Autumn gasped, holding her completely destroyed sketchbook in front of her face.

_Don't cry, Autumn. Don't cry in front of everyone..._


End file.
